ORAS003: Omega Alpha Adventure 2
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1 (ORAS). Synopsis While Sapphire tries to think of Ruby's motive to be late, Ruby Mega Evolves Latios and heads for the Sky Tower, where his father and his rival trained. He soon hears a voice of a woman, who sends a Pokémon from his traumatised childhood. Ruby, however, makes a trick to foil the woman and interrogate her. Chapter Plot Mr. Stone asks Drake what he thinks of the Delta sign. Drake replies he needs time to investigate, not wanting to jump to conclusions. Meanwhile, Ultima managed to train Emerald and Sapphire well, feeling they trained well, as most ones do, except Gold. Ultima already feels these three Pokémon, Sceptile, Blaziken and Swampert, may already Mega Evolve someday soon. Steven thinks the Pokémon already know they are capable of Mega Evolving, seeing the Mega Stones. Sapphire suspects something is with Ruby, who should be here now. She suspects Emerald may know something. Sapphire knows well Ruby can go off on his own, so Emerald sees she is clever. Emerald replies that she shouldn't worry, for he gave her new clothes and even a ticket. He clarifies Ruby would tell them he would leave before going off. Ruby, however, is being told by Latios they need to strengthen their bonds, to be closer than ever. Ruby shows the Mega Stone up in the sky, which glows and changes Latios into Mega Latios. Ruby finds it hard to controll Mega Latios, who soars the sky with an amazing speed. Ruby barely opens his eyes and realizes they are soaring over the Hoenn region. Latios explains this is possible due to his new form. They speed up towards the Sky Pillar. Ruby descends and remembers this is the place where his father and Wally and battled their way through 50 levels to come to the top. Ruby is uncertain if he can go to the top. Latios reminds Ruby he Mega Evolved him, but Ruby is more concerned that he does not want his Pokémon to get dirty, making Latias fall over. Ruby encounters a Claydol, so he sends Fofo. It uses Hail, causing Claydol to be defeated from the ice. A woman admires him, for Ruby's Pokémon changed depending on the weather. The woman remembers Kyogre and Groudon can change weather as well. She is thrilled about the clash between those two, but even more when the dragon came and stopped the fight. Ruby asks who she is, but the woman replies he should introduce himself first. Ruby introduces himself, as the Pokédex Holder. He climbs the stairs, knowing she is the person he needs to talk with. He falls into a trap, though Latios holds his hand. The woman warns him the tower is old and he needs to watch his steps. The woman decides to battle Ruby, sending a Salamance. Salamance immediately attacks Latios and Ruby, the latter being furious she made his clothes dirty and reveals a scar made by Salamance once. Salamance uses Fire Blast, which hits both of them. The woman is pleased, but notices her Whismur, Aster, leaving. She notices Aster is eating some Pokéblocks. Due to that distraction, Ruby hid near the stairs and pulls the woman to him. Ruby tells even if this is the first time they met, he knows who she is. He replies she is Zinnia, who confirms this fact. Ruby demands to know what danger is approaching this planet. At the Mossdeep Research Center, Prof. Cozmo is talking with Mr. Stone and finishes his call, while his assistants present him the data. They show him an asteroid is moving towards this planet and the assistant replies as if it has a mind of its own, while the other jokes it is a leftover from Draco Meteor. Prof. Cozmo fears for the worst, for in ten days the asteroid will hit this planet... and destroy it. Debuts Character Zinnia Pokémon *Mega Latios *Zinnia's Salamence *Aster Item *Sceptileite *Blazikenite *Swampertite *Salamencite Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 1 chapters